


The Equality State

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2987726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thought it was just a touch ironic that the most British person he had ever met, was codenamed after a state that was widely recognized for having the bucking horse and cowboy icon.</p>
<p>crossposted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Equality State

The second Freelancer Clint works with is Wyoming. This time it’s less of a ‘hey let’s team up, our objectives are sorta the same’ and more of Fury shoving a file at him and growling: ‘you have the most experience with Freelancers, here’s the mission’. Clint assumes by ‘most experience’ Fury really means ‘somehow you managed more than thirty minutes with one, congrats’.

He likes Wyoming, at first anyway. The agent follows directions, is professional(for the most part), and doesn’t seem to mind Clint being the lead on the mission. He’s good natured, easy going and very, very British. With a capital B. Clint swears he hears the agent say ‘Tally-ho’ at one point and very definitely gets called ‘chap’ and ‘lad’ quite a few times over the duration of the mission. Wyoming is also a crackshot, not as good as Clint(not nearly as good) but far better than the average sniper or soldier. And he knows his way around hand to hand combat, knives and grenades like a champ. CT was better at the hand to hand and knife play though, but that doesn't mean Wyoming is a slouch. Clint grudgingly concedes that there might be something to the ‘elite’ status of Freelancer agents after all.

Then he finds out that Wyoming has a sense of humor. Usually this is a good thing, but with Wyoming it becomes the bane of Clint’s existence. Don’t get Clint wrong, he likes it when other operatives enjoy a good laugh. Wyoming’s sense of humor, however, only ran in one direction. Knock-knock jokes. That was it. Just. Knock-knock jokes. After the first ten times, Clint feels the sting of exasperation. After the next twenty, he’s given up asking and demanding Wyoming stop. Fifty different knock-knock jokes in, Clint is horrified, severely annoyed and just a tad bit impressed. He hadn’t even known that many knock knock jokes existed. A hundred knock knock jokes in and Clint is done.

_Knock-knock._

_Get off the damn com Wyoming!_

_Knock-knock_

_I am going to fucking shoot you!_

_Knock-knock_

By the time the objective is completed and Clint has been debriefed and rebriefed and every form of briefed under the sun, he has never been happier to collapse facedown on his bed and listen to the silence. He hopes to never, ever hear another knock-knock joke as long as he lives.

He nearly breaks Tony’s face the next day when the man says knock knock before entering the break room.


End file.
